Living A Lie
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Lying to John Winchester is never easy, but when ordered by Azazel there really isn't anything that Kae or Sam can do about it. Add Crowley to the mix and life becomes extremely difficult. This is a follow up to Visiting Sam and Meeting Jess. Warning: Spankings
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Lola's World for the request (it only took me a year to start it lol) and as always thank you Itsmecoon for being my wonderful beta :)

Chapter 1: Demon's Again?

Kae really didn't know why she was pissed. She FUCKING KNEW demons always lied, so why would this time be any different? What sucked was not only did Azazel test her new ability two months early, which gave her a headache from hell, but also the bastard got her suspended from school. Dean was going to kill her and once their father caught up, he would be waiting in the wings.

For the millionth time that week she wished Sammy were still at home. He knew about her new ability and he knew what Azazel was going to do. He also knew the consequences if John or Dean ever learned the truth. Plus he would help with Dean and John or at least she hoped he would, but no, Sammy was out living his life in California, demon free and free from Dean and Dad's rules.

Kae loved her father and oldest brother dearly. They were just way too overprotective and their drive to keep her safe was to the point of craziness. Hell, if it were their choice, she would grow up in a plastic anti-supernatural bubble. But she wanted more out of life, she wanted to hunt, go out with friends, maybe even break curfew like a normal kid without the world ending. Heck, she was fourteen it was time for them to cut the damn umbilical. She knew they wouldn't and if she really thought about it she understood why. From the moment John had taken her in, she had been plagued by danger, some of her making and others that were just out of her control. Again the words "fucking Azazel," ran through Kae's mind.

Once she turned down the street to her house, her stomach started doing flip-flops. She knew she had to lie about what happened and there were two major problems with that. First she sucked at lying to her brothers and father and second, she hated lying to them about major things and this was a major thing.

Feeling the need for backup, Kae dialed the number she had wanted to call for close to an hour.

"Hey kiddo, how was your day?" Sam's happy voice greeted her on the third ring.

"Bad. Our favorite demon decided it was time to test my new ability."

"Wait you have two more months!" Sam said outraged. "That was our agreement."

"Well, he lied. He only sent two and I'm still able to exorcise them with my mind, but I got suspended again. Not to mention the fucking headache I have from the whole experience."

"Did you try to get away before you used your abilities?"

"Yes, but they cornered me outside of the lunch room."

"Dad home?"

"No," Kae pouted.

"That sucks because now you're gonna to get it twice, but at least Dean will be more sympathetic about the headache."

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that you used an an exorcism on them."

"What about my headache?"

Sam was quiet for a second before saying,

"How about I talk to him for you?"

"What are you going to say?"

"Enough so that you only get spanked by Dad but less than the actual truth."

"Ok, I'm going in now."

Dean wasn't shocked when his sister walked in the door before school ended. The school had called fifteen minutes ago and told him she was suspended yet again. What surprised him was that she set her phone in front of him before running into her bedroom.

Dean knew who was on the phone, so he picked it up and sighed,

"Take it she needs a lot of backup tonight?"

"She needs both of her brothers because Dad is going to be beyond pissed, even though it really wasn't her fault."

"Is she ok?"

"She could use some meds, her head is killing her, and she could use a little understanding from her big brother about the whole thing," Sam said.

"Give me a sec," Dean said setting down the phone so he could take his baby sister some medicine. "Kae, sit up."

"You're done with Sammy already?"

"No I got some meds for you," Dean said handing her a cup of water and the pills.

"Thanks," Kae said lying back down.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk later," Dean said before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

Dean picked the phone back up and said,

"Story now."

"Wow, no hey Sammy, how's Cali or hey Sammy, I miss ya bro," Sam teased hoping to get his brother out of angry parent mode. He knew it would come back along with protection mode, but why not start off light?

"Sorry. How ya doing?"

"Great and what's up with you?"

"I was fine until I got the call from the school, now I get to pack up and listen to Dad bitch about wasting two weeks worth of rent because I insisted on Kae staying here until at least Christmas break."

"Well you need to move, they showed up again and no, she doesn't have a new ability, I already asked."

"She lied last time."

"But she learned her lesson. I'm sure Dad and the full treatment did wonders on her attitude. Plus I know the weekly ass whippings have probably kept her in line."

Dean had to smile about that because Dad had set up a point system to get her out of the weekly spanking. The kid only didn't get enough points once and Dad made sure she wouldn't again. Well this week was sure blown out of the water, trouble at school and having to move would put her in the negative zone. To put it mildly she wouldn't be sitting easy on the weekend.

"It has, remember the point system?"

"God, I hated and loved it at the same time. It was hard as hell not to get the promised spanking, but I usually could pull it off."

"Only when your mouth wasn't running."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch. Now tell me what happened," Dean demanded feeling that Sammy had beaten around the bush for long enough.

"There were two demons in the school and they kept switching bodies. Kae could sense that they had been there but didn't know where they were at the current moment. She thought about calling you, but knew there was no way you could do an exorcism during the school day. To keep herself safe, she scanned every few minutes. To say the least it was a long day for the kid and she really didn't have a choice in the whole matter."

"Shit. So how did she get suspended?"

"They cornered her on the way to the lunch room. I know she should've stayed in the crowd, but the kid's head was killing her. To protect herself she froze one demon with her mind while exorcising the other. Once she was finished she unfroze the other one and repeated the process. Some teacher saw and thought Kae had knocked the kids out, so of course she was suspended."

"Alright, I'll leave the spanking to Dad. I don't even know if this will warrant one, but you know how he is about safety."

"Thanks Dean. I better go, I promised Jess I would make dinner tonight."

"Catch ya later."

"You too."

Dean hung up his sister's phone and put his head in his hands. Why in the hell couldn't the demons just leave her alone? She was a just kid for Christ's sake. Even though he really didn't want to make the call, Dean picked up his phone and dialed his father's number.

"Winchester," John gruff voice answered.

"Hey Dad, we had a little trouble here and we need to move."

"What'd she do now?" John sighed.

"Demons showed up and cornered her, so she had to exorcise them. Of course she was suspended from school."

"Fuck! Why can't that bastard leave her alone? The kid's been through too much already. Is she ok?"

"One hell of a headache, but she's fine."

"Did she get a new ability or something?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" John asked.

"Yep, she called Sammy in for backup."

John snorted and said,

"At least she tells someone all of her secrets. Alright, I'm heading to Kalamazoo, Michigan, meet me there."

"See ya in a couple of days. Love ya, Dad."

"Love ya too. When your sister wakes up, have her call me."

"Yes sir."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Crowley stood outside the girl's window wondering why she hadn't told him about her new ability. For years they shared information back and forth about Azazel. Why now of all times was she keeping such an important thing a secret?

He knew she was pissed because Sammy had found Jess again, but it wasn't his fault. Azazel knew how to press Sammy's buttons. He didn't even know the end game with Jess yet, so there was no reason for her to become an arse over the whole thing.

Well his little session today proved that the rumors were true and a little girl was able to exorcise demons with her mind. Now what to do with that little tidbit?

One thing was for sure, Kae and he were going to have a chat about keeping things from him. He fixed her life and made Sammy forget all about meeting Jess in the first place five years ago. Now that there was juicy information the kid was holding back. Not happening. He was going to be the King of Hell, Azazel was going down, and Lucifer was staying in that damn box.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I hope to update all of my stories at least once a month, as long as my health and muse work together. I hope this was worth the wait. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Crowley's Distraction:**

John sat down and looked at the map trying to decide where they should go next. He really wanted to stay in Alabama for a few more months, but with Azazel back in the picture that wasn't going to happen.

It was times like this that he really wanted Sammy to be a part of their daily lives. He knew Kae and Dean talked to his youngest son regularly, but he needed to know if his daughter was lying to him again and Sammy was the only person in the world who could get the absolute truth out of her.

Sammy wasn't only Kae's big brother, but her best friend. It didn't matter that there were six years separating them. They had been in the foxhole alone fighting Azazel more than once and any soldier can tell ya, that will form a bond that nothing and no one can break.

Bobby and Dean would tell John to pick up the fucking phone and swallow his pride, but the fight between John and his son had nothing to do with pride anymore. It was about letting Sammy live his life. John knew Sammy needed to be free of the supernatural and have that normal life. This was John giving his son what he needed, the only way he knew how.

The ringing of his phone interrupted John's thoughts and a smile graced his lips when he read the caller id before he decided that mad Dad had to come into play, a role he hated every time he had to play it.

"You better have one hell of an explanation for today, little girl," he growled.

"What was I supposed to do? There were two demons bouncing around my school like frigging bouncy balls. They were jumping from person to person faster than I could get a bead on them. What did you want me to do?"

"Leave class, call Dean, and wait for backup," John said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I tried that twice. The second I walked into the bathroom, to call Dean, I was greeted by a demon. I even went to the nurse's office. They were tag teaming me Dad. I didn't have a choice."

John was quiet for a few minutes and he knew in his heart that his daughter was squirming on the other end of the phone. If what she was saying was true, than the kid did take the safest route available to her at the time.

"Alright, we're going to have to figure something else out, in the future. I don't want you fighting demons on your own."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No kiddo. You're off the hook this time, but we really need to come up with a plan here."

"You know my answer," Kae said and John could hear the smile on the other end of the phone.

"And you know Sammy will kick my ass," John said smiling into the phone himself.

"Sammy can't kick your ass and I'm thinking with everything that's happened, we might be able to con him into homeschooling me this time," Kae said. "Especially, if he's in charge of it."

"We'll talk about it."

"Really?" Kae asked excitedly.

"Really," John said. "But you're running it past Sammy and then Dean is going to give me Sammy's answer, not you, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, let me talk to your brother. I want you to take two more pills and to be in bed by eight-thirty."

"But Dad, that's too early," Kae whined.

"I don't give a shit. You've had a rough day and you need your sleep. I'll see you tomorrow and I better not hear that you gave Dean a hard time."

"You won't. I promise. Can I ask Sammy tonight?"

"No, I want to talk it over with Dean first, because that means you're going to be around during the day and he's going to have to make sure you do your work."

"Yes sir."

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love ya too," Kae held out the phone and said, "Dean, Dad wants to talk to ya."

"You off the hook?" Dean asked as he grabbed the phone. Kae smiled and shook her head yes. "Hey Dad."

"Hey. Make sure the guns are ready to go and get some sleep. I want you both on the road to Michigan at 0500 tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Drive safe and make sure she gets enough sleep. I should be finished about a week after you get here and then we can decide where to go next."

"Sounds good. Do you think we need to head to Bobby's again?"

"I hope not, let's just wait and see. Drive safe. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Five hours later Kae groaned the second she heard her ringtone playing "Highway to Hell."

'What does Crowley need now?' were the words running through her mind as she looked at the text.

_Love, meet me at our usual place. C._

_I'm on lock down, can't._

_Wasn't a request love. _

_I can't. I had to fight some demons earlier today and Dean's on the warpath. _

_Don't bullshit a bullshitter. I know you can get around Squirrel if you wanted to. If Moose or Johnny-boy were home, I might buy the that excuse, but they're not. One hour, no excuses. _

"Fuck!" Kae said throwing her phone down on her bed angrily. She hated Crowley's hold over her, but that's how it had been since she had him erase Jess from everyone's memory so many years ago.

Now she had to figure out a way around Dean without getting caught. She had two options, drugging her brother or using her abilities, both posed a great chance of danger to both her freedom and her ass.

The four times she had used sleeping pills, Dean assumed he drank too much the night before and passed out. The only problem was that since they were driving the next day, Dean wouldn't drink tonight. They were leaving in the morning to meet John, so drugs were out tonight.

Using her abilities was always a risk. Yeah, Dean was more susceptible than John or Sammy, but he was becoming more and more aware each year. Plus it had only been a few months since she had put him to sleep so he might remember the feeling.

Kae put her head in her hands and made a decision. Dean's wrath was better than Crowley's on any given day, so using her abilities was the only answer. Kae looked at the door and said forcefully,

"Dean, lay down on the couch and sleep until tomorrow morning."

Kae heard something hard hit the ground and swore in her head. She knew that sound, Dean had dropped a gun on the floor. Thank god for safeties. As she walked out of the bedroom she looked at the table and shook her head. She was going to be up all night cleaning the stupid guns when she got home. God she hated Crowley sometimes.

After picking the gun up off the floor and placing it on the table, she grabbed Dean's keys, and walked out the door. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the crossroads on the edge of town.

"Love, how are we today?" Crowley said smiling.

"Tired. What do you want?" Kae snapped angrily.

"I thought we didn't have secrets," Crowley chided.

"Look Crowley, I'm not in the mood for your games. Tell me what your fucking problem is, so I can go home, clean the guns, and get some sleep."

"You broke our bloody deal," Crowley finally snapped.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Besides our deal was broken the day Jess walked back into Sammy's life."

"That was Azazel, so you can quit blaming that one on me."

"What about the second part of our deal? You're supposed to tell me when Azazel's coming after me. The son of a bitch almost killed me and Jess a couple of months ago."

"And you're supposed to tell me when you get a new ability," Crowley growled.

Kae swore in her head when she saw the fire in the demon's eyes. Sure, out of the all the demons she knew, Crowley was the most reasonable, but he was still a demon.

"You sent the demons today," Kae whispered.

"Guilty and you were bloody brilliant, but you owe me for your disobedience."

"I was almost killed by Azazel! I think I was punished enough!"

"You broke our deal. Most end up in hell for a few decades of torture for that, but…"

"Crowley, putting me in hell would cause you a shitload of problems and you know it. You can't even take me off the street without starting a war with Azazel."

"I can hurt you though. What would Moose say if I happen to slip those memories back into his pretty little head that I stole so many years ago? You already almost killed the love of his life? Stealing years is much worse and you know it."

"You promised," Kae said horrified. She knew Sammy would never forgive her. "What do you want?"

"One, no more secrets. Two, you're going to help me with a couple of problems I'm having on the home front. Your little ability is bloody useful."

"Crowley, I can't. First, it takes too much out of me. Second, I'm grounded. Finally, my Dad and Dean are paranoid right now so I don't have a second to myself. Plus the last time you had me do you a favor I was gone for two days and it cost me one hell of an ass whipping from both of my bothers and my father."

"What if I waylaid them this time?"

"How? You can't hurt them, that's against our deal and you know it."

"So I'll have to distract them a different way, because this little act of rebelling is going to cost you numerous times alone with me and many demonstrations."

"Crowley, I can't do it without getting headaches, so we have to be careful," Kae said.

"I know what Johnny-boy gives you, so you'll be ok."

"I'm not becoming a junkie at fourteen! Plus Dad and Dean will notice if I'm taking pain pills."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Give me a couple of weeks and we'll get started, but you will be at my beck and call the second the distraction comes into play."

The smile that traveled across Crowley's face after he said that sent shivers down Kae's spine.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kae asked.

"Nope. See you in a couple of weeks. Make sure you're ready to work."

Once the words were out of his mouth, Crowley was gone, leaving Kae to wonder what exactly the demon had in mind.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Two weeks later, John looked at his phone and saw a name flash across the caller id that he thought he would never see again in his life.

"Kate?"

"Um, no. This is Sheriff Gaines in Windom, Minnesota."

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'm calling about your son Adam."

John found himself in a chair and speechless for one of the few times in his life, but decided if the police were calling he needed to recover quickly.

"Yes sir. How can I help you?"

"We need you to get up here as soon as possible. There's been an accident…"

"Are Adam and Kate ok?" John asked quickly.

"Adam's fine sir."

"What about Kate?"

"I'm sorry, but Kate's in a coma…"

"Was it a car accident?" John interrupted.

"It's an unexplained coma. Your son is hysterical and what he's saying really isn't making any sense."

"I'm on my way. I should be there tomorrow. Please tell Adam, I'm on my way," John said.

"I will."

John hung up the phone and looked at his two children sitting at the table eagerly waiting for some type of explanation. What in the hell was he supposed to say to them?

'Hey Dean, about fourteen years ago I fell in love and had a kid that I didn't know about until three minutes ago. Now the lady is in a coma and I'm going to take care of the little boy. To make matters worse it looks like something supernatural is in play. Hope you don't mind.'

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Go get packed, we're going to Windom Minnesota. I promise to explain on the way," John said.


End file.
